Restraint
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Artemis and Megan are planning a prank on Wally for April Fool's Day. When Wally takes a call looking as distressed as ever, the plans are halted to find out why.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentioned characters.**

* * *

Artemis stared at the screen in confusion, scratching her head before she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing right.

"M'Gann, c'mere a sec," she beckoned for the redhead, a small furrow creasing in her brow as the camera's feedback stayed consistent.

The Martian looked over her shoulder, still working on stuffing the pillowcase, tilting her head slightly. She rested the casing against the wall, shivering at the slurp it seemed to give as its contents shifted, and walked over.

"What's wrong?" she looked to the blonde before the screen, squinting her eyes as she noticed it too. "What's he doing?"

"Pacing. He's been doing it for the past few minutes, and he keeps checking his phone. Think he ordered something?" the archer nervously wrung her hands, tempted to start her own pace as well, "I know he has to have something planned today. He's Wally, for Pete's sake!"

They both gave a slight nod, lips bitten simultaneously. This wasn't by any means good. If Wally had an April Fool's Day prank in mind, it was definitely time to begin panicking, especially at the pace they were working on their own. The jell-o still had a good twenty minutes until it was ready!

"We'll have to hurry," the redhead ran back and put a bit of speed into her packing with a hammering heart trapped beneath her shirt.

Artemis nodded in agreement and worked the needle as fast as her fingers could work, giving the occasional glance to the monitor in front of her for a good five minutes before progress seemed to have been made.

"He's making a call!" she updated her friend, noticing that the speedster was still pacing as he dialed the number.

The first time didn't seem to get an answer, much to his supposed frustration.

"Who could he be trying to call…?"

The second dial seemed to go a bit better, a relieved smile crossing his lips as someone must have picked up. He immediately turned his back to the camera, so his lips couldn't be read, making it impossible to know what was going on.

"I'll be right back," the blonde set her needlework down and worked for the door, stopped by a worried amber gaze fixed on the back of her head. "I'm just going to go see if I can figure out who he's calling."

Megan gave a small nod, setting her eyes back to the pillowcase and stayed quiet as the door shut behind Artemis.

* * *

Wally shook as he shifted his phone to his other ear and quickly took a seat on the couch, anxiously scratching at his neck.

"Look… no! No, I'm listening. I promise… Yeah. Yeah, I know. It's just… no, no, that too. It's just that last year-… I know I promised not to talk about it, but you see what good that did me! Look what happened! …No... I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you home alone," the ginger clutched the phone tight, giving what could've been a scared sigh from the shudder that ran with it.

Shutting his eyes to keep stray tears at bay, his free hand rubbed at his face, almost as if to untie the knots worked into his features. The only one it seemed to free was the one in his throat that he swallowed past.

"I never said I was your dad. Your dad was a great man-… no! No, I don't know that. You used to talk about him all the time, though, and he sounds like he was. Please… Please, Dick. I'm your best friend. You know I wouldn't ask this if I could think of a better way. I… Yes, I trust you! With my life! That's the point. You trust me with your life, and I'm trying to save it here. Last year, I-… We have to talk about it sometime!"

Caught up in his frustration, he got to his feet and kicked the coffee table leg, giving a sudden hiss of pain. Maybe that wasn't his best idea, but it helped keep him from snapping on the caller. His emerald eyes were stuck on the ceiling, making Artemis' entrance completely unnoticed.

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone either," he turned and walked back to the couch, collapsing and supporting his eyes in his free hand, elbows resting on his thighs. "Do you want me to come over? I can just-… Yeah, I know how insane I sound, but you-… Listen to yourself! I can't just sit here when you're this broken up about it. Look, I can call Bruce and ask him if I can take you out for pizza or something. That sound good?"

Artemis stood by the arm of the couch, hands poised in front of her with a concerned look written over her features. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could tell that Wally definitely wasn't working on an April Fool's Day prank.

"I know eating is the last thing on your mind right now, but you need to. Food is great, in case you haven't noticed. …Sorry. Yeah. Yeah, I know. I was just trying to-… I'm not going to stop trying. How about a movie? There's that little theatre over by the ice cream shop. We can go see something and then… ah… paintball? Go shoot something? … No! No! That wasn't a joke! God, I'm sorry! No!"

He was alert, sitting up now with a tearful glaze to his eyes, chin starting a soft shake.

"To get off tension! I figured you've got it all built up… No… please… Dick, please… I didn't-…" that was when he noticed Artemis, tensing with a small gasp, but he shot her a glare to insure her silence and kept his attention on the call. "Yes, I'm sorry. Come on… We can… yeah, of course. We can go by the cemetery and-… ice cream after? Yeah. Definitely. I can just run us there. I mean… Well yeah, people are going to see us… I could just throw a sheet over us. They'll just think we're ghosts."

A watery laugh parted his sore smile and he wiped at his eyes with a deep breath.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty funny. I'm great, actually. You're blessed to have me as a best friend. That's a yes, then? Did I finally break the all-knowing..? Alright, shutting up. Think you can meet me on 5th and Maple? … Your name fits, you know that? I was going to run by my house and get some money so I can treat you, and grab some of mom's flowers on the way. … Not for you! Flowers come the fourth date, sweet cheeks," he laughed again, a grin now on his lips, "Just figured, you know, your folks… I _am _the best, aren't I? Alright, on my way."

The phone was slipped into his pocket and he got to his feet, finally giving the blonde his attention.

"What was that about?" she managed out, confused after hearing only half of a conversation.

The redhead rubbed his neck, checking the time quickly. He had a minute or so for small-talk.

"My… my friend's parents died five years ago today and he's pretty upset," he started a quick trot for the ZETA tube, "Should be back about… six. That gives you and Megan a good six hours to finish up. Be sure to tell her that the flour is supposed to be the last thing added. Gives it a better sound when you make contact."

With that and a final smirk, Wally was out of Happy Harbor and on his way to add the wonder back to a boy's name.

* * *

**Yes, Wally was on the phone with Dick. I imagine Dick would be pretty broken up on his parent's death anniversary thing, and I'm nearly certain that Wally would go out of his way to try and cheer him up. Sorry for the one-sidedness, but that just leaves you room to fill out the blanks. If you want a chapter on the cheering up, ask and I'll try and work it in. As for the prank, I have no idea what they were doing. I suck at pulling pranks. Heh. **

**-F.J. III**


End file.
